


Summer Contest

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Biting, Cage Fights, Claiming, Comic Con, Competition, Derek POV, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hunting, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Rituals, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Stilinski Family Feels, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Derek stepped into the fighting ring and faced Stiles he remembered why he was doing all of this. </p><p>The omega gawked at him and barely paid attention to the other competitors Talia was mentioning and Derek smiled at the thought of having all of his attention. Stiles blushed from the tips of his ears to his neck and began to run his fingers through his hair while looking away. </p><p>Derek began to wonder how far down that blush traveled when he shook his head and tried to focus on the imminent battle. He caught the last of what his mother was saying. “—have a good fight and good luck.” More clapping and the horn that signaled the beginning of the fight sounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where Omegas are scarce so Alphas and Betas have to compete in Contests for an Omega's affection. 
> 
> After the Contest ends, the Omega decides which of the two people who prevailed in the four challenges will be their mate. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so please forgive any mistake you notice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek walked through the lacrosse field that was basically going to serve as a fighting ring later that night. He felt keyed up and slightly aggressive because of all the new alphas around town.

This is the second task in getting the omega that captured his attention all those months ago. 

Derek had been jogging around the preserve with his sisters when they all heard some laughter and changed their running path to check it out.

The omega and another alpha had been sitting near a stream talking and when they caught sight of Derek and his siblings they both bolted up from their places. 

“Shit! _I told you_ we crossed onto their property.” The brunette alpha whispered.

“Wha—don’t blame _me_.” The omega replied with mock offense.

The omega was striking. Derek let his eyes travel and noted pale skin that was just begging to be marked, his skin was dotted with a constellation of moles that Derek wanted to trace with his tongue. The teen was tall but lithe, had hips that looked perfect to hold on to when taking him apart and that _mouth_. He was all of Derek’s wants in one gorgeous package. 

Derek shook his head and got himself in control before either one of his sisters noticed his reaction. He didn’t feel like being mocked for the remainder of the day.

His elder sister Laura spoke up. “Who are you?” She sniffed the air and her eyes shone red. “And who the _hell_ left an unbonded omega around an unbonded alpha?”

Both teens visibly tensed and their eyes seemed like they were going to pop out of their heads and the alpha put his palms up and shook his head. “Whoa whoa whoa _me and him?_ No way!”

“Gee thanks, Scott.” The omega glared at the young alpha. 

The alpha turned to his friend with a pout. “You know what I mean! I’d be like incest and gross!” The alpha—Scott— scrunched up his nose.

The omega visibly shivered and nodded. “Okay, yeah, that would be gross.” 

Derek cleared his throat and they both stared at him. “You both done?” He was going to ask them who they were and maybe offer them a ride home. Who knows? Maybe even ask the omega out. 

The omega gaped at him and Derek quirked an eyebrow when the scent hit him. _Arousal. Want. Ripe omega._

Derek stumbled back three steps and his older sister did the same. 

“Shit.” The omega whispered.

“ _Seriously?_ ” The young alpha hissed and the omega began to blush. 

“Get. _Out!_ ” He snarled and both boys ran faster than Derek thought they were capable of. 

Derek’s wolf was howling at him to hunt the omega down and take him. _Claim him._

He could feel the shift coming on and he was seriously considering giving in to his instinct when his younger sister, Cora, decided to kick him into the river. The cold water snapped him out of it. He stood up in the stream coughing, trying to get the water he swallowed and the water that went up his nose out. 

“Sorry about the blue balls, big brother!” Cora called as Laura cackled from the edge. 

“Awwww DerBear is gonna get him an omega this year.” Laura cooed. Both his sisters sported a shit-eating grin and Derek let himself fall back into the water. 

He thought he was never going to live that reaction down. 

And he was right.

His sisters mocked him the entire trek home and took great pleasure in telling their whole family everything despite Derek’s threats of ripping their throats out. With his _teeth_. 

His mother had only smiled and asked him who the omega was and Derek smacked his head in the dinning room table while Cora tried not to choke on her own laughter. 

“That’s the best part mom! He never asked!” She yelled with nothing but glee.

“Shut up! Okay, he has an alpha friend named Scott. There can’t be that many Scott’s in Beacon Hills, right?” He looked at his mother with hope and she placed her hands at her hips while his sisters kept snickering. 

His mother had turned her head to the side as if she was considering something. Talia Hale was the mayor of Beacon Hills so she knew just about everyone. Her eyes shone a bit with humor when she looked at him again.

“What?” He asked warily. 

“An omega and a young alpha, together. You said weren’t romantically involved?” He nodded. “Who trespassed on our property and one of them was called Scott. Correct?” She asked with amusement. 

“Yeah.” Laura replied with eagerness. 

“There are only two boys I know that fit that description to the letter.” Talia said with delight. 

“Well don’t leave us hanging mom! Who are they?” Laura asked practically bouncing in her chair.

“Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, they’re practically inseparable.” His mother answered while taking a seat at the table. 

Cora leaned forward on her elbows. “Wait, Stilinski? As in Sheriff Stilinski?” She looked at their mom for confirmation and when his mother assented she turned to Derek. “You’re going to bang the Sheriff’s kid?” She asked trying—and failing—to not begin to laugh at his expense again.

Laura snorted. “You’re going to get shot before you even get in a 20 foot radius of his son.” 

Derek growled at his sisters and their mother flashed her eyes at her children and they all backed off. “Leave your brother alone you two. I’ll have you know that the Sheriff is a completely reasonable man and he would be honored to have you compete for his son’s affections.”

“When’s this year’s competition mom?” Cora asked while grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the dinning room table. 

“In a month, but I’m afraid Stiles wont be in that one.” His mother spoke with a grimace. 

“Why?” Derek asked his heartbeat speeding up. “Laura said he was unbonded, right?” He looked at his sister and she shook her head in confirmation. 

“Because he’s only 17 years old, darling. He turns 18 in five months.” She said as she put a hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze. 

“So let me get this straight, mom.” Laura interrupted. “Not only did Derek almost make a complete fool of himself earlier only to be saved by his amazing sisters but he was also going after jailbait? Jailbait that has our towns Sheriff as a father?” She said stuttering on the last words because she keeps on laughing.

“Shut up!” Derek growls and almost launches himself across the table if it wasn’t for his mother tightening her grip on his shoulders holding him back. 

“Laura, stop teasing your brother. How about you do something useful and make a training regimen for him because he has five months to prepare for the Summer Contest.” She meant it as a request but they all knew it was a command.

Now, here he was. Walking around, scooping out the competition. This year there were only about a dozen unbonded omegas being presented and it looked like every alpha in southern California came for the opportunity to fight for one. 

Derek walked over to the sign-up booth and sighed with complete exasperation as he was met with his pack. 

“Hey Derek!” Erica smiled at him and began bouncing in place. “Ready to rumble? Don’t worry! We’re going to be with you every step of the way and—“ 

“Just give him the sign-up sheet.” Boyd interrupted. 

“Yeah, Erica, you promised you wouldn’t make a big deal out of this.” Isaac added from her other side.

Erica threw her hair back, handed the papers over to Derek as she mumbled, “You guys suck.”

Derek chuckled as he signed up under Stiles’ name. He looked at the list as was surprised to see so many alphas going to fight for him, it made Derek a little hesitant. The Battle Royale was always the most brutal challenge. 

Derek passed the sign-up papers back at Erica so she could put them back.

Erica looked down at his signature and froze. She shoved the papers at Isaac who had the same look of shock on his face.

“What?” Derek asked with slight annoyance. 

“No worries boss, you got this.” The blonde assured with a wicked smile and a wink. “We got to go help set up. See you later!” Erica grabbed Isaac and Boyd’s hands and ran off. Derek shrugged at their behavior and kept walking. 

After an hour or so. Everyone moved towards the stands to watch others compete until the omega they fought for was presented. 

One of the best fights by far was the one for an omega named Danny. Everyone was shocked to find that one of the people competing for him was a beta, a beta that was currently kicking everyone’s ass. 

After two hours, only the shorter beta and the muscular alpha were left in the ring. 

“Damn, Jackson is merciless.” One woman murmured in front of Derek in the stands. 

“Yeah, but let’s see if he can get by the last alpha, Ethan. That kid is huge!” The man next to her replied.

Ethan was limping on his left leg and had several gashes running on his side while Jackson was barely touched. His speed was incredible and his smaller size had been an advantage in blocking most of the alpha’s hits. 

The beta didn’t even look winded. 

The alpha attacked first and the beta smirked as he faked left and turned right clawing the back of the alpha’s knee in the process. The alpha buckled and Jackson wasted no time in ripping the Achilles tendon on his right leg and backing off, dogging the alphas wild blows. 

The beta the rounded to the front of the ring and kicked the alpha right in the face, a measured and deadly hit. The alpha went down, out cold, and the crowd cheered. It was rare for a beta to win against an alpha, let alone the 32 vying for Danny. 

Jackson was smiling but he was only looking at the omega he fought for and the dimpled omega smiled in return.

By the time it was Derek’s turn to fight, the sun had gone down and the field lights illuminated the ring. 

30 alphas had signed on to fight for Stiles, including Derek. As the rules state, whoever wins gets to court the omega for three days before the third challenge. Everyone knows that omegas usually pick the person who wins the fight as their mate so Derek is focusing on his competitors and remembering the beta who won the fight this morning. He won because he fought smart and he also used the fact that he was small to let others underestimate him. Derek wasn’t going to make that mistake.

Derek began to do the stretches his sister had taught him before the contest. Laura had been ruthless these past few months working Derek to the bone until he became a quicker and smarter fighter. They trained daily and Derek had bulked up enough that he had to get a new jacket because his old one was tight around his arms. 

“May I have your attention please?” Derek turned to where he heard his mother’s voice on stage. “Omega Stiles Stilinski’s contest will now begin.” There were cheers from everyone in the stands and he could see Stiles taking his place in the chair with the best view of the match, sitting next to him was the towns Sheriff. 

Derek’s mother pulled out a list and began naming fighters, starting with Derek. He assumes he’s first because he’s the son of the town’s leading Alpha.

The moment Derek stepped into the ring and faced Stiles he remembered why he was doing all of this. The omega gawked at him and barely paid attention to the other competitors Talia was mentioning and Derek smiled at the thought of having all of his attention. Stiles blushed from the tips of his ears to his neck and began to run his fingers through his hair while looking away. 

Derek began to wonder how far down that blush traveled when he shook his head and tried to focus on the imminent battle. He caught the last of what his mother was saying. “—have a good fight and good luck.” More clapping and the horn that signaled the beginning of the fight sounded.

***

Derek fought for three hours according to his betas. He won but got pretty beat up by the end of it. An alpha by the name Kali almost had him, she was vicious and every time she landed a kick the claws on her feet would dig into Derek’s sides.

He was able to take her out by pure force of will. 

Erica was holding his hand, smiling and jumping in place while Dr. Deaton check him for any serious injuries. “You were amazing, Derek! I mean, when she kicked you in the ribs and then you took her ankle and basically slammed her into the floor like Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers I swear I saw Stilinski fist pump into the air.”

Isaac was beside her nodding his head and smiling like a mad man. “It was so fucking badass! Even the Sheriff looked impressed!”

Boyd wasn’t saying anything but Derek could tell he was smiling too. 

“Everything looks fine Mr. Hale.” Dr. Deaton shook his hand. “Congratulations on your win.” 

“Thank you.” Derek gave him a nod and the doctor left.

“So, where are you taking him?” Isaac asked. 

Erica continued. “Yeah, I mean you only have three days to make him fall madly in love with your grumpy ass.”

Derek glared at her.

She scowled. “You know you’re going to have to include his dad in it right? You’re not allowed to be alone together.” She crossed her arms and leaned into Boyd. “Which is totally unfair by the way. You just fought a _hundred_ —“

Boyd fake coughed “Thirty.”

“—alphas for him. The least they could do is let you be alone with him.” She finished as if Boyd said nothing.

“Don’t worry. I figured out what I was going to do months ago.” He hoped Stiles liked what Derek had planned, he was a bit nervous but after his younger sister swore that she ran into Scott McCall and shook him down for information about his best friend, Derek was confident in his idea.

***

It was the first day of his weekend with Stiles.

 _And Stiles’ father_ his inner Erica voice provided. He drove over to the Stilinski residence and knocked on the entrance.

The Sheriff answered the door, the older alpha was wearing jeans and a button down shirt but also had a gun belt on and his hand was pretty close to the weapon. Derek cleared his throat and extended his hand.

Derek’s goals for the meeting went from _hoping Stiles loved his gift_ to hoping Stiles loved his gift enough to prevent his father from putting a bullet into Derek.

“Sheriff.” He said in a surprisingly even voice. 

“Hale.” The man shook his hand and squeezed a bit to harshly but Derek refused to let the pain show.

“Oh my God, Dad, just let him in.” Stiles’ voice traveled from inside the house. The Sheriff snorted, let go of his hand, which was now throbbing from blood loss, and let Derek in.

The Stilinski home was very nice, it had a warm feeling to it and Stiles’ scent was thick in the air and made Derek a little lightheaded.

Stiles shuffled self-consciously in his living room. “Um. Hi.” He was wearing a black t-shirt that said _Talk nerdy to me_ underneath a red plaid shirt and an extremely tight pair of jeans that made Derek have difficulty swallowing.

Derek had a multitude of things he wanted to say to the young omega but he was drawing a blank now that they were face to face. 

“Hi.” He responded lamely. Derek’s so glad his sisters weren’t here. 

There was an awkward silence and the Sheriff seemed to take pity on them both and faced Derek.

“So, do you have anything planned?” The older alpha asked while still keeping a hand close to his gun.

“Oh, um yeah.” He took out the envelope with his gift and handed it to Stiles. “Hope you like it.” He murmured.

Stiles flipped the envelope over, opened it and froze. His heartbeat skyrocketed and he began to tremble. “Are you serious?” He asked looking at him with wide eyes.

Shit. Did he fuck up? He though it was perfect. He was going to throttle Cora if she lied to him.

“I’m sorry. We can do something else if—“ 

“NO!” he screamed and his father went to his side. “Dad look!” He shoved the tickets at his fathers face. “He got me Comic Con tickets! Comic Con, dad! In San Diego THIS WEEKEND!” The omega began to vibrate in place. “I’m going to Comic Con!” Stiles practically beamed at Derek and the alpha forgot to breathe. 

The omega threw himself at Derek and gave him a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He repeated more gratitude until Derek told him it was no big deal. The omega leaned back from the embrace and started to open and shut his mouth several times until he grabbed Derek by the shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

“ _No big deal_? No big— _Dude_ , these are VIP passes.” He said it like if Derek had just given him the Mona Lisa without knowing what it was, which is a bit accurate since Derek had never been interested in going to the event before. 

As Stiles’ eyes seemed to search for something in Derek’s gaze, Derek suddenly realized how close they were. He could count all the eyelashes framing Stiles’ whiskey colored eyes and he smelled sweet, a bit like sugar. 

Derek could feel how fast the omegas heart was beating until Stiles stopped, took a step back from Derek’s arms—which now felt empty—and began to pat his pockets. “I need to call Scott and throw this in his face like the good friend I am. Be right back.” The omega bolted up the stairs and Derek was left alone with the Sheriff. 

Derek looked at the older alpha and noted that he was amused. “You did good, kid.”

The knot of tension that Derek didn’t even notice he had relaxed at the man’s words. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You still have to survive this weekend. Stiles in Comic Con?” He huffed. “Boy, you have no clue what you signed up for.”

Stiles barreled down the stairs. “Okay, so when do we leave?” Stiles’ father chuckled and looked at Derek with and expression that read _‘See what I mean?’_

“Well I made reservations at the hotel next to the Convention Center for the whole three days we could head out whenever you’re ready.” Derek barely finished the sentence before Stiles ran up the stairs again. 

“I’ll pack your stuff, Dad!” He yelled from upstairs. 

The Sheriff laughed and shook his head. “Let me go help him before he packs two suitcases full of comics instead of clothes.”

As Derek waited for the pair to get ready he though about Stiles’ reaction to the passes and couldn’t help pumping his fist in victory.

***

It was a two-hour drive to San Diego and the Sheriff elected to take the backseat and watch a movie on Stiles’ tablet with headphones so Stiles could get to know Derek, which is point of this weekend.

They drove in comfortable silence until they hit the highway and then Stiles spoke.

“How did you know I’d like Comic Con tickets?”

Derek smirked. “My sister ran into your partner in crime at the supermarket.”

“Scott ratted me out?” he squawked indignantly.

“Yup. Apparently Cora was holding the last Cap’n Crunch cereal hostage for the information.” Derek added dryly.

Stiles flailed his hands and almost knocked the gearshift out of place. “That traitor!” 

Derek huffed. ‘’Thanks to that traitor you’re going to Comic Con.”

Stiles put his hand under his chin and nodded. “You’re right. I need to make him a tattle tail award. Do you think they sell those at the convention?”

Derek snorted and Stiles beamed at him. 

“So… Marvel or DC?” The omega asked with unexpected seriousness.

Derek arched an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

“It may change everything I feel about you.”

Derek looked over at him for a second before focusing back on the road. Did Stiles realize he just said he felt something for Derek? 

“Marvel.” Derek replied honestly. 

“Favorite Avenger?”

“From the movies or the comics?” he retorted nonchalantly. He looked over to see Stiles smirking with a slight glint in his eye.

“Both.”

“From the movies, Iron Man.” He answered casually. “From the comics, Black Panther.” He’d always liked comics. Derek wasn’t as much of a fan as Stiles seemed to be but he could hold his own. 

Stiles was silent and his scent shifted to a sweet smell of arousal that almost made Derek swerve on the road.

“Ow!” Derek looked over and Stiles was rubbing the back of his head and his scent shifted to the tangy taste of embarrassment. 

“Stop it.” The Sheriff gave Stiles a pointed look and shifted back to his seat to continue watching his movie. Stiles mumbled something unintelligible and turned in his seat to face Derek. His cheeks were tinged red as he mouthed _sorry_. 

Derek coughed and shook his head roughly as if that would help the pheromones get out of his system. A few minutes of silence passed when Stiles asked him another question. 

“So, let’s pretend that for some horrid reason you were DC. Who’s your favorite?”

Derek snorted and they simultaneously said, “Batman.”

After that, the awkwardness seemed to dissipate and they began to talk about their favorite shows and movies, discussing what panels and stuff they would see at the convention. They were speaking about their families and friends when something Derek mentioned caught Stiles’ attention. 

“Wait, so you already have a pack?” He said with new curiosity. Stiles seemed to be able to jump from subject to subject with seemingly no need for a logical transition.

“Well yeah, that was the first task of the competition. I needed a pack of at least two people so now I have three betas under my care.” 

Stiles smacked his head with his own hand. “Duh, you’re right. Who’re the lucky members of your pack?”

“Erica Reyes, my second. Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd.”

Stiles was quiet for a little while and when Derek looked over he was frowning. “This makes so much more sense now.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked in honest confusion.

“Erica and I had like four classes together senior year and when I didn’t have a class with her it was either with Isaac or Boyd. Scott didn’t have any AP courses so I only saw him at lacrosse practice.”

That’s weird. Why didn’t his pack ever say that they knew Stiles?

He looked over at the omega again and he was chewing his lip and looked at Derek then looked down. He smelled anxious and his instinct was telling him to comfort him, protect him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek asked trying not to let worry into his voice.

“Did you tell them to be my friends or something?” He asked quietly.

“What? No. I didn’t even know they hung out with you.”

The omega looked hurt. “They didn’t even mention me?” 

Shit. He looked upset and Derek tried to explain as clearly as possible. His sister’s voice rang clear in his head. _Not everyone is family who can read your stupid facial expressions DerBear._

“Stiles, The Contest began three weeks ago. We’ve only been a pack for a month. How long have they been your friends?” He asked cautiously. 

The omega was playing with the sleeves of his hoodie as he answered, “They started hanging out with Scott and I around February.”

“And I met them in May and they became my pack at the end of June.”

“Oh.” Stiles seemed to relax. “Well if you were competing for me, why wouldn’t they tell you we’re friends?”

“Probably because we haven’t gotten to that conversation yet. We’ve been pretty busy with other things.” Derek said with a scowl. 

“Oh my God, you’re the guy!” The teen yelled and the Sheriff shushed him. Stiles pointed at Derek and stage whispered, “Oh my God, you’re the guy!”

“What are you talking about?” Derek had been trying to get used to how quickly Stiles jumped from train of thought but he was utterly lost. 

“You’re the guy who saved Isaac from his douchebag father!” Derek gripped the steering wheel tightly at he mention of the older Lahey.

“Yeah, it took me a while to get Isaac as part of my official pack thanks to that abusive asshole.” Derek scoffed. 

The first time Derek met his pack they were all huddled together near his family’s property. Erica was trying to convince Isaac to go to Derek’s mother for protection against his father and Boyd was backing her up. Derek did one better and offered them all a place in his pack. They all accepted immediately but Isaac’s father tried to put up a legal battle and lost which is why it took Derek over a month to officially be their alpha.

Derek thought back and didn’t even remember telling them which omega he was interested in.

It dawned on him that he never said and now Isaac and Erica’s reaction when they saw whom he signed up to fight for made sense. 

“But you didn’t need Isaac, you could’ve qualified with just Erica ad Boyd.” The omega observed. 

Derek shook his head. “I couldn’t leave Isaac with that man. Besides, have you seen those three? It’s a package deal.” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“You’re a good guy.”

Derek shrugged. “Anyone who saw what was happening would’ve done the same.” One look at Isaac’s puppy dog eyes and everyone melts. It’s annoying but useful when Derek asks him to do something. 

Derek let out a breath of surprise when Stiles placed his hand on the gearshift over his.

“But _you’re_ the one who did something. Out of all the people who saw what was happening to him, _you_ saved him. So I’d like to thank you for saving my sarcastic, I-like-to-wear-scarves-in-the-summer, antagonistic and loyal-to-a-fault friend.” 

Derek threaded their fingers together over the gearshift and gave Stiles’ hand a squeeze. 

“Always.”

***

They got to the hotel and it was swarming with people in cosplays of their favorite characters and others with multiple bags of stuff about to burst. Derek went to check them in and got their room keys.

In the elevator he gave one of the keys to the Sheriff. “I got you and Stiles a room with two beds and got myself a single.”

“How much money have you spent, Derek?” Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and Derek shrugged.

“What do you do for a living, son?” The Sheriff asked with equal curiosity. 

“You know Triskele?”

“The bar, the club or the restaurant?” The older man asked.

“All of them.” The older alpha nodded. “Well, I own them.”

He scratched the back of his neck and shifted on his heels as both Stilinski men stared at him with elevated eyebrows.

“All of them?” Stiles squeaked. 

“I only manage the bar though. My sister Cora manages the restaurant and Laura’s in charge of the club, but yeah. I own all of them.”

“Well, those are pretty successful places.” The Sheriff said while giving Derek a measuring glance like he surprised him. “I thought those all belonged to your uncle.”

“My uncle Peter left me the bar when he moved to New York. I took out a loan for everything else and was able to pay it off relatively quickly. Like you said, the businesses are doing good.” He cleared his throat and silently prayed for their floor to be next. 

The elevator dinged and Derek practically threw himself from the enclosed space. He was never good at being scrutinized. 

“So we leave our stuff and head in?” Stiles said, abruptly radiating excitement. 

“Don’t you want to eat first?” Derek asked and, as if on cue, Stiles’ stomach rumbled. 

The tips of his ears tinged with a light pink color. “I guess I am.”

Derek checked the time on his phone. Their table should be ready in 15 minutes. 

“Let’s put our things away and head down in 10 minutes. I reserved a table while you guys were packing.”

“What kind of restaurant?” The Sheriff’s tone was serious, much like Stiles’ in the car. Like if this question was just as important to him as Marvel vs. DC was to Stiles.

“It’s a steak-house restaurant.” He answered honestly. 

He was sending out a quick prayer that neither one of them was a vegetarian when Stiles groaned while the Sheriff positively beamed. “Well son, let’s get going.” He patted stiles’ arm while he grabbed their bags. 

The older man opened the door to their room and Stiles huffed under his breath and crossed his arms. “This doesn’t mean you’re getting a steak.”

“Yes it does!” The Sheriff called from inside the room.

Derek arched an eyebrow in question and Stiles sighed. “He’s not supposed to have steak. He needs to monitor his cholesterol.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He ran a hand through his hair and Derek wondered what it felt like, soft he bet. “He’s allowed a cheat day, this might as well be it.”

When Stiles caught Derek staring he blushed again and stammered out a _gottagounpack_ and closed the door to his room.

***

After just day one of Comic Con Derek threw himself onto the bed in his room in complete exhaustion.

The Sheriff hadn’t been kidding when he said that Stiles being excited _for_ Comic Con was nothing compared to Stiles actually being _in_ Comic Con.

The omega had traveled throughout the whole convention center at least a dozen times, stopped to talk to a multitude of people all while showing Derek all the things that caught his eye and explained everything that was new to the alpha. 

Apparently Derek needed to watch Doctor Who. _It’s life changing, I swear!_ He chuckled at the memory of Stiles clutching a blue police box plushie to his chest. 

Stiles is amazing. He’s hilarious, vibrant, and talkative; everything Derek isn’t and everything Derek is attracted to.

Derek looked at the time and saw that it was almost 9 o’clock. He groaned and moved to the bathroom for a shower. Their dinner reservation was at 9:30 in the Italian restaurant down the street.

After washing the day away he stepped out in a towel and tried to decide what to wear when there was a knock at the door. Derek opened the door when he saw it was Stiles. 

“Hey Der—umm—Derek.” The omega looked at Derek’s chest and his eyes traveled south as he swallowed. The bob of his Adam’s apple made Derek focus on the long length of his pale neck, eyes pausing on the steady jump of a pulse beneath the ivory skin. 

The sweet scent of attraction wafted into the room and Derek could help but take a deep breath. Stiles let out a small whimper and the sound went straight through Derek and he felt himself grow hard beneath his towel.

Derek slowly ducked his face in Stiles’ neck to inhale more of his delicious scent when he was suddenly hauled back. Derek felt a growl emanate from his chest. _Mine_.

“Jesus, can’t leave you two alone for a second.” The Sheriff got in between the two boys and Derek had to hold his wolf back from challenging the older alpha. 

Derek snapped out of whatever daze he was in when the Sheriff made Stiles go back into their room. “My apologies, Sir.”

Stiles’ father gave him a skeptical stare. “Uh huh. Get dressed so we can go to dinner.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Derek nodded and closed the door to his room. He hit his head four times and glared down at his still very interested member. What the fuck was he thinking opening the door half naked?

Derek was so sure the older man had thought he would be good for his son. Now what did Stiles’ father think of him? What if he convinced Stiles that Derek wasn’t a good choice or made him leave all together? They weren’t obligated to stay and until Stiles was mated, his father was his alpha. 

Derek groaned as he put on a pair of dark jeans, a green Henley, his leather jacket, grabbed his keys, pocketed his wallet and left the room. 

He met the Stilinski men in the lobby and nodded towards the exit. The Sheriff quirked an eyebrow and Derek explained, “I thought we could eat at the Italian restaurant down the street.” He looked at Stiles when he added, “It’s healthier than steak.”

The young man smiled and shuffled in place. “Sounds good to me.”

“Of course it does.” The older man chuckled and looked at Derek while making a sweeping motion towards the door. “Lead the way.”

When they arrived at the restaurant their table was ready but Stiles stopped his father before they entered. 

“Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?” Both Stilinski’s looked at Derek.

Derek bowed his head and said, “I’ll wait at the table.” 

Derek followed the hostess to their seats. The waitress served him some water, left the menus and left with a promise to return in a few minutes. 

Derek took off his jacket and placed it behind him on the chair. Why did Stiles want to speak to his father alone? Did Derek cross a line when he tried to scent Stiles? 

Fuck. Of course he did. 

He wasn’t sure what would happen if Stiles just wanted to go back home. Obviously he would take him home immediately but Derek liked spending time with him so fucking much.

The whole day Stiles was nothing but happy. Every time the turned a corner his face would light up when something caught his attention. Stiles would begin a conversation then break-off into 13 tangents and somehow make it back to what they were originally talking about. It was beyond endearing. 

The omega found Derek funny. Not many people besides his family get his dry humor, which is why he rarely jokes. Hell, he rarely _talks_ , but it’s so simple to join in a conversation with Stiles and he can’t believe that after all this time and effort he may have fucked it up.

“Dude, what did the glass of water do to you?” Derek looked up to see the omega trying not to laugh. 

“What?” He asked dumbly.

“You’re glaring at the water like it personally offended you.” Stiles was biting his lip trying not to laugh and was failing. It relaxed Derek a bit to see him smile. 

Stiles sat down across from him and took a sip from his glass and picked up the menu.

“So, what looks good?” He asked. 

“Not sure. Haven’t looked at it. Where’s your father?” Derek looked down by the entrance but couldn’t spot the Sheriff. 

“He decided to eat at the bar and catch the game.” He replied with a stiff laugh. 

Derek stared at the omega with an arched eyebrow and Stiles stared back stubbornly. 

It only took 3 minutes.

“Okay fine! I asked him to eat at the bar.” He confessed with mock exasperation. 

“Wasn’t so hard.” Derek smirked and took a sip of his drink while Stiles leveled a weak glare at him. Maybe Stiles was mad at Derek’s behavior at the hotel. Derek was thinking of how to apologize when Stiles spoke up. 

“Listen, I uhh, I wanted to apologize for earlier.” Wait. What? “You just, you opened the door and—have you _seen_ you? I mean, how could I not—and your abs with water still—and you smell really really good and—ugh please make me stop talking.” Stiles covered his face with his menu and slumped down in his seat. 

Derek felt a deep dread fade away with every stutter from the teen. Derek took Stiles’ menu away from him and placed his hand palm up on the table. Stiles stared at it for a few moments before he nervously put his own hand in Derek’s and the alpha began to rub small circles on the inside of Stiles’ wrist as he talked.

“And here I was thinking of how to apologize to you for opening the door without remembering that I was in a towel. I never meant to make you uncomfortable.” 

Stiles snorted. “There are many things wrong in the world, Derek. You in a towel? Not one of them.”

They both laughed at that and ordered their food when the waitress came back.

“So, how are you liking my gift so far?” Derek asked even though he knew the answer but he’d hear it all again just to get that twinkle of excitement in Stiles’ eyes. 

“Duuuuuude, this is like a dream come true! It’s nerd heaven and I’m a super nerd. I’m sorry if you were expecting someone super amazing like Lydia Martin, goddess of all, but I’m not. You could’ve given me a Spiderman shirt and a movie date to see the new X-Men film and I still would’ve been happy. This—“ he took a moment to catch his breath and to wave his hands around, trying to encompass their surroundings. “This is amazing.”

Derek doesn’t try to hide the pure level of pride he feels.

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hand and whispered, “Even though I can feel your smugness all the way over here I have to tell you that this day can’t get any more perfect.”

Derek thinks of the small present he got Stiles when he wasn’t looking this afternoon and thinks now’s the perfect time to give to him.

“Oh, well if the day is perfect you don’t want this.” He waived the tiny box in front of the omega and went to put it back in his jacket pocket.

“You got me something _else_? Derek you can’t spend so much money on me!” He seemed sincerely concerned. 

Derek tightened his hand around Stiles’ and rubbed circles on the inside of his wrist again. Derek really likes that he was concerned about Derek’s finances, at least this means that Stiles isn’t one of those omegas that expect to be doted on and kept on ridiculous allowances. 

“What if I told you I bought the tickets and paid for the hotel months ago and that the money I’m spending is money I saved up just to spend on you?” He was careful to look at Stiles the whole time he said it so that the omega would know he’s telling the truth.

“You bought everything months ago?” He asked in surprise.

“Stiles I’ve been wanting to spend time with you since I met you that day by the creek. So, I waited and thought about what you might like and well.” He scratched his jaw and waved his hand. “This is what I came up with.”

Derek could hear the omegas heartbeat speeding up and he was blushing again and Derek just wanted to kiss him but he didn’t want to screw the night up by being too forward so he just put the box in Stiles’ hand.

“Go ahead, open it.” Derek leaned back in his chair and studied Stiles’ reaction. 

The omega opened the small box and pulled out the long necklace with a tiny replica of Ironman’s arc reactor. When he recognized what it was he gave Derek a brilliant smile. 

“I love it.”

“Flash your eyes at the pendant.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” Derek couldn’t help smiling at the teen’s excitement.

The omega flashed his eyes and the pendant flashed blue.

Stiles barked out a laugh. “That is _so cool_.” 

Stiles put on the necklace and placed the pendant under his shirt and flashed his eyes again and the pendant flashed under his shirt.

“This is so awesome! Thank you!” Stiles couldn’t stop beaming and Derek felt ecstatic. 

“You’re welcome.”

After that, the dinner went smoothly. They mostly talked about the pack, Derek’s family and the things Scott and Stiles got in trouble for in school. Before they knew it, they were done with dinner and dessert. Derek paid the bill and they met up with the Sheriff at the bar. 

“You guys ready to head back?” The older man asked. 

“We should get some rest. Long day tomorrow.” Derek said as he put on his jacket and helped Stiles with his. 

“I can’t wait.” He was practically bouncing. 

“Wow, you really don’t run out of energy.” Derek joked.

“Nop! Dad says that if he weren’t an alpha in his prime he would’ve given up on the year I learned how to walk.” 

Derek snorted and the Sheriff glared at him. 

When they got back to the hotel, Derek said goodnight to Stiles and his father and walked to his room.

“Wait!” Derek turned around as Stiles walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, it was so quick that the action didn’t register to Derek until the omega turned around and locked himself in his room. 

Derek stood there in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded. He knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face when the Sheriff opened the door and told him to stop standing there and go to bed.

***

The following day they all met for breakfast and headed back to the convention center.

Much like the day before, they walked through the whole convention multiple times. With each lap they found new booths, items, vendors, aspiring artists and famous actors. 

Stiles held his hand the whole day and Derek didn’t hide his satisfaction. Stiles asked his father for a smoothie a few minutes ago and while the Sheriff waited in line Stiles pulled Derek past a booth filled with dozens of anime backpacks and kissed him again. 

Stiles’ mouth is hot and soft, dragging over Derek’s lips again and again until Stiles makes this broken noise and lets his mouth fall open, lets his body press forward and Derek is sliding his arms up the omegas back, pulling him closer, sliding his tongue into Stiles’ wet and warm mouth chasing his taste.

“Derek, I,” Stiles moans against his lips and the sound goes straight to Derek’s cock, making his heart pump twice as fast. 

“What?” he gasps out, sweeping his tongue over Stiles’ bottom lip and relishing in the way his omega’s breathing hitches. “What is it, what—tell me.”

Abruptly, he stops. Derek can feel Stiles phone vibrating. 

“Let’s go back to your father, I think he has your smoothie.” Derek gave the teen an apologetic look and took his hand again, leading them back to where they left the Sheriff.

“There you are!” The Sheriff passed Stiles the smoothie. 

“Sorry, I though I saw David Tennant and ran.” Stiles said quickly and began to suck on the straw. Derek was purposefully _not_ thinking about Stiles and the straw.

“I swear, kid, your first time at Disney wasn’t this bad.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Was it worse?” Derek joked. 

“Actually, yes, now that I think about it. He was much smaller and could run through the crowd and easily lose us.”

Both alphas began to laugh and Stiles just ignored them for his drink.

***

Soon enough it was time for lunch and they went to a food truck parked near the convention center. It seemed to serve Chinese food and Derek felt like eating some pulled pork.

“Uuuu there’s a vegan truck. I’m going to get you a salad, Dad.” Stiles announced and ran towards the line.

“I swear he’s going to kill me with all the rabbit food.” The man grumbled. 

Derek tried not to show any amusement and failed. “I think that’s the opposite of his intentions, Sir.”

“Ha. Just wait until he does it to you.”

Derek froze at his words. 

The older man held his shoulder. “Aww c’mon like he’s seriously going to pick someone else. The day I heard the name Derek Hale leave his mouth was the same day I stopped hearing Lydia Martin's and that’s saying something, son.” 

“I see the way you look at him and I think he’s good for you. You’re a solid alpha so just don’t do anything that’ll make me have to shoot you and we’re good.” The Sheriff patted his shoulder and turned around to make the order when Derek heard a small commotion from the food truck Stiles was buying from. 

Derek jogged over without a word and found Stiles holding another guy’s wrist at an odd angle forcing the man to his knees.

“When I say back off, I mean _back off_. It’s not open to interpretation, creep.” All of Derek’s instincts were telling him to interfere and protect the omega. Derek approached the scene and noted that Stiles seemed pissed but completely in control. “Now, I’m going to let go of your wrist before your arm pops out of its socket and you’re going to leave. Understood?”

When the man didn’t answer Stiles raised the wrist he was holding. “Ahhh fuck! Fine!” The man yelled and Stiles let go.

When the man raise to his feet to face the omega again Derek stepped up behind Stiles and flashed his crimson eyes at the other man. 

“Everything okay here?” He asked with barely contained anger.

Stiles turned around and took his hand. “Everything’s fine. Just needed to clarify something for this guy.” At the feel of Stiles’ hand in his and seeing that he’s okay calms his wolf. 

“Fucking omega bitches.” The man spat as he walked away. Derek was about to throttle him when Stiles got in his way.

The omega was looking up to him with pleading eyes. “Just let him go, please. I don’t need you to fight my battles okay? I think me bringing that asshole to his knees was humiliation enough for him.” He smirked and bit his lip. Derek took a few deep breaths and took a step back.

“He didn’t hurt you?”

“Nah, just tried to grab my ass so I almost dislocated his shoulder.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal. Stiles was grabbing a bag next to his feet, probably the Sheriff’s salad when he heard the older man’s voice voice.

“Son?” Derek turned around and saw that the Sheriff had all their orders. 

“Yum food! C’mon let’s eat.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and sat down at the nearest table. 

“Wanna fill me in on ‘almost dislocating someone’s shoulder’?” Stiles’ father asked him in a grim tone. 

“Not really.” The omega mumbled while pushing his food around with a plastic fork.

The Sheriff just stared at his son until he caved. Huh, I guess that technique works often for the omega. 

Stiles stabbed a piece of meat with his fork. “Oh my God, _fine!_ A creep tried to feel me up so I did the wrist thing you taught he forever ago.” 

“Did you pop his arm out of its socket?” His father questioned. 

“No.”

“Too bad.” The Sheriff commented and began to eat his ‘rabbit food’.

Stiles smiled and started to eat too. 

Derek started to think about what could’ve happened if Stiles didn’t know how to defend himself and winced internally. You hear so many stories about omegas being taken and abused everyday and Derek is relieved to know that Stiles knows how to fight back. 

“Why didn’t Derek break his arm?” Stiles’ father asked after a while.

Derek was about to say that Stiles had made the guy leave on his own when Stiles spoke up.

“Because I didn’t need him too, I handled it! I know how to take care of myself, Dad.”

“I know. So he didn’t try?” The man questioned as he took a sip of his drink.

Again, Stiles answered before Derek even opened his mouth. 

“He did but I asked him to let it go.”

“And he listened to you?”

Stiles seemed taken aback by the question and looked from Derek to his father. 

“Well, yeah.”

“Good.” The older man nodded, stood and threw away the empty containers.

***

Later that night, just before dinner, Derek took a nap after his shower because this event is draining every ounce of energy out of him and there is still one more day of it. There was a knock on the door and he groaned into his pillow before getting up.

When he saw through the peephole that it was Stiles he remembered to actually put on clothes this time. 

“One second!” He dug out a pair of boxer briefs, pulled on his jeans and put on his red sweater that had thumbholes. Derek didn’t even look in the mirror before opening the door. 

“Hey.” Stiles greeted him with a beaming smile and a small snicker. “Did I wake you up?”

“Um, maybe? Why?”

“Because I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen your hair in less than perfect condition.”

Derek ran his fingers through it. “Sorry.”

Stiles held his hands out. “No! No, I like it. You look less menacing.” He laughed.

Derek felt a smile tug at his lips and he remembered that Stiles had knocked for a reason. “What’s up? There’s still some time before the dinner reservation.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. My dad is beat. Would you mind just coming to our room and watching some TV? Maybe just order some room service?” The omega casually leaned on the side of the door looking up at Derek through his eyelashes. 

Derek felt a nice warm sensation in the pit of his belly at the thought of a night in with Stiles. “Sure, no problem. Let me just grab my room key.”

He grabbed his key and crossed the hall. The Sheriff was barely keeping his eyes open on his bed even though it looks like a good game was on TV. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and they headed towards the room’s balcony.

“Door open!” The Sheriff bellowed when Stiles was about to shut the sliding door. The omega sighed, opened it a bit more again and went to Derek’s side.

“Dad ordered some room service. Want anything?”

“Maybe later.” Derek didn’t feel particularly hungry just yet. 

“Okay.”

They stood next to each other, their bodies touching along the side enjoying the view of San Diego.

“Why did you choose to fight for me?” Stiles asked unexpectedly. He seemed a bit nervous so Derek took his time to think about his answer.

“At first, when I met you on my property a few months ago I thought you were beautiful.” He saw Stiles blush and continued. “Then, when I saw you with Scott and my mother telling me you guys were like brothers, it made me realize that the probability of you being some entitled omega that thinks that alphas are just there to serve them were slim and I liked the idea of you even more.

“After my sister interrogated Scott at the supermarket I knew I’d like you instantly. Scott’s described you as: awesome, interesting, smart, loyal, driven and said sarcasm is your greatest weapon.”

“Sounds like Scottie.” He laughed while running his hand over his neck and looking at Derek.

“I fought for you because I want to _be_ with you and this weekend served to show me what it would be like to handle you at your most extreme according to your father.” He laughed at Stiles affronted gasp. “And if this is your worst? I can’t wait to see you at your best.”

“You—you can’t just say things like that.” Stiles whined.

Derek’s brows came together in confusion. “Why?”

“’Cause I just want to kiss you when you do.” The teen whispered in his ear. The scent of Stiles’ arousal was coming off in waves and Derek is holding on to his control by a thread. Their lips touched and Derek doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of Stiles’ taste. 

Derek makes a sound that isn’t unlike a purr, his chest rumbling with a quiet, pleased sound as he kissed back. Derek licks the omega’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth and Derek can taste him further with his tongue. He places a hand on Stiles’ lower back to hold him closer to his body, feeling every inch of where they come into contact. .

Stiles, in response, full-body shudders and his heart ticks up with speed. “Please.” He moans softly on Derek’s lips. _Fuck_ , every nerve in Derek’s body is singing to claim Stiles. Stiles fingers begin to dig into Derek’s biceps as the alpha moves his hands south to where he knows his omega is aching.

“What do you want, baby?” He pants, licking over Stiles’ bottom lip and giving it a gentle bite, relishing in the way his omega’s scent gets thicker and he can feel Stiles erection throbbing against his thigh. 

A loud knock on the balcony door brings them apart. 

“Derek, I think it’s time you head back to your room.” The older man may have phrased it as a request but Derek felt the command loud and clear. He looked at the gorgeous omega in front of him, flushed with swollen lips, hair tousled, eyes dilated to the point where you can only see a thin line of gold and he smelled so fucking _ready_. Taking a step back from Stiles was agonizing. “ _Now, Derek._ ”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and gave it a quick kiss before rearranging himself and leaving the balcony. He heard Stiles’ whimper and forced himself to keep walking as he bid the Sheriff good night and quickly left the room.

It took him three tries to get the key card into the slot to enter his room. _Fuck._ He needed a cold shower. 

Derek undressed and took his second shower of the night. As the freezing water came over him he couldn’t get the images of Stiles on the balcony out of his mind. He smelled so fucking ripe just _aching_ for release. With that thought in mind Derek poured some shower gel onto his hand, took hold of his cock and began to stroke himself. 

He thought of kissing Stiles roughly and marking every inch of that long, lean, pale neck so that the world could see he was taken. He imagined how delicious Stiles would smell laid naked on Derek’s bed back in Beacon Hills, his scent mixing with Derek’s. His hand moved faster. 

He imagined his beautiful omega withering and begging for more underneath Derek. Derek can feel his fangs descending with the image of Stiles baring his neck as Derek bites him, claiming him and that’s what takes him over the edge as he comes over his own hand and the bathroom tiles.

Derek is left panting and the haze of lust that took him over is slowly dissipating but the craving is worse than before. 

Derek can’t picture being content without Stiles and his constant chatter and bright eyes and sharp wit. The thought of not having him after all this is over forms a knot in Derek’s stomach.

The alpha stays under the spray for a few more minutes before he turns everything off and throws himself onto the bed into a dead sleep.

***

The last day of the convention went by surprisingly quick to Derek’s dismay. He bought Stiles anything that caught his eye and when the omega insisted he didn’t need anything Derek just bought it and hid it in Stiles’ luggage afterwards.

They’re packing up the car while Stiles tells them about all the new theories he has about a dozen new shows and movies thanks to the sneak peeks and the panels when the Sheriff interrupts him.

“Kid, how about you talk to Derek about what we talked last night and you leave the theories for later.” He gave Stiles a pointed look and the omega muttered an okay before getting in the front seat. Like on their way to San Diego, the Sheriff took the backseat and plugged the headphones onto a tablet and began to watch a movie, from the sound of the intro, it was Die Hard.

Derek began the drive back and looked over to Stiles to see him squirming in his seat, like if he couldn’t get comfortable. Derek got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and decided to just ask, “What’s wrong?”

Stiles looked a bit startled but seemed to get a grip on what he wanted to say.

“What do you think about me going to college?” The question seemed to come out of left field but Derek thought about it and it seemed fine to him. His entire pack was Stiles’ age and they were all going to college, Derek was going to make sure of it.

“I think if you want to go to college you can. I’m not one of those alphas that just wants you to stay home doing nothing all day.”

Stiles exhaled and slumped in his seat. “Oh thank sweet grilled baby Cheezus. My dad reminded me yesterday that I never asked you that or if you’re cool with waiting on the whole kids thing, and how the living arrangement thing will go and--”

“Slow down, Stiles, one thing at a time. It’s a two-hour drive, we have time to talk about everything.” He offered Stiles his hand and the young man took it.

They talked the entire trip about the details and seemed to be on the same page. Stiles was thinking about going to a local college, Berkley preferably. They both agreed that they wanted to hold off on kids until the pack had at least five years of stability and Stiles was welcome to see Derek’s loft, and if he didn’t like it they could always move. They talked about Stiles being able to see his father, which Derek answered that he could see his dad whenever he wanted. Damn right he can, the Sheriff had piped up for that part. 

By the time they got to Beacon Hills Derek felt amazing. Stiles was holding his hand while humming along to whatever song was on the radio and after the long conversation they had, he felt confident that Stiles would choose him at the end of the week to be his mate.

***

Derek knew he was grinning like an idiot on the elevator ride up to his loft. Stiles had told him that he gave him the perfect weekend and kissed him once more when he helped them unload their bags. Which is why he didn’t see the flying bodies coming his way when he opened the door to his loft.

He was tackled to the ground by flying blur of brown and blonde hair and had the wind knocked out of him.

“You have to tell me everything!!” Erica squealed.

“I’m his big sister, he needs to tell me first!” Laura argued and put more pressure on Derek’s rib and Derek groaned.

“Get _off_.” He twisted on his side and both women fell over.

“Rude!” the both yelled at the same time.

“Welcome home.” Boyd jogged over from the couch and helped Derek to his feet while Isaac grabbed his bags. “How was Comic Con?”

“Eternal.” Derek winced as he stretched and felt his back crack. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Nooooooooo.” Erica whined. “I want to know how everything went with Stiles!”

“It went fine. By the way, when were you going to tell me you all knew him?”

The three betas looked at each other, then Erica and Boyd stared at Isaac who sighed. “Well we found out he was the omega you wanted the night you fought in the Battle Royale.” Isaac confessed.

“We were going to try to suggest things for you to do on the weekend but you kept saying you had it handled.” Boyd added.

“Then Laura told us you bought him Comic Con tickets and we knew you would win him over in a heartbeat with those! I bet if you would’ve asked him to put out he wouldn’t have even fought you.” Erica purred.

“Erica!” Isaac cautioned.

“ _What?_ That place is Stilinski’s _wet dream!_ ” She argued then turned back to her alpha. “So did you kiss him? Did you kiss him _everywhere_?” The blonde wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to carry out her meaning.

When he didn’t answer his sister groaned loudly. “C’mon Der, you have to give us _something_.”

“No, I don’t.” He glared at her and while most people would’ve dropped the subject or turned away, his sister seemed to be immune. The female alpha stood up to her full height and stood an inch away from Derek. 

She spoke with a steel voice, “Derek Hale, I had to go on _three dates_ with three completely nerdy betas who kept comparing me to some chick in Star Trek for those tickets. If I want to know how, when and why you kissed, you will tell me in explicit detail or I swear to God I will show him the picture of you in that place doing that thing that time.” 

Derek froze and narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t stoop so low.”

“I don’t even _like_ Star Trek, Derek. Han Solo will always be my man, so try me.” His sister stared him down until he was pretty sure the dates had been so bad she wouldn’t feel an inch of remorse humiliating Derek.

“Fine.” He growled out. 

“Good.” Laura sat down on the couch with an air of superiority that only an elder sister can pull off and patted the seat next to her. He sat down and the betas gathered around the living room rug laying on one another as Derek began to tell them everything that happened, with the exception of their moment on the balcony. 

“Oh God! You are _so into him_.” Erica was beaming throughout the whole story. “And the Ironman necklace? Nice touch, Der. Very romantic. I’m shocked.” She cooed.

Derek rolled his eyes and stared at his sister. “Satisfied?” 

She gave him a predatory grin. “For now.” She got up and walked towards the door. “Later, lovelies!” Laura yelled as she left the loft and a chorus of ‘Bye, Laura.’ came from the betas. 

“She calls you _lovelies_?” Derek asked with distaste. 

“She’s nice to us.” Erica replied with a shrug. 

“Are you saying I’m not nice?” Derek arched a questioning brow at his beta.

“No, but you could be nicer.” The blonde replied casually.

“Oh, then I guess I can give all your gifts to someone else who thinks I’m nice.”

At the mention of presents Isaac and Erica jump on him on the couch. They began to crush him with a dual hug and all Derek could see was a sea of blonde hair.

A muffled voice that resembled Isaac’s said, “You’re the nicest alpha EVER. Don’t let her convince you otherwise!” 

“I never said he wasn’t nice I just said he could be nicer. Like he’s doing right now!” The girl argued. 

Derek could hear Boyd trying to stifle a laugh from the floor and decided that if he just stops fighting it they’ll let go faster.

“If you disentangle yourselves from me I might actually be able to get your stuff.” His betas laughed and got him his bags. Derek swears that they’re all actual puppies. 

He got a Catwoman shirt for Erica with a black whip that he was starting to regret when he saw the gleam in her eyes as she whispered, “ _Best. Alpha. Ever._ ”

Isaac laughed for eight minutes straight when he saw the Hello Kitty Thor shirt that Stiles said he _had_ to get Isaac. “This is awesome. Thanks, Der.”

Boys took out his new sunglasses with the Stark Industries’ logo on the side. Derek told him to flash his eyes and when he did his face broke in a huge grin, “ _Best. Alpha. Ever._ ”

“Let me see!” Erica made grabby hands for the sunglasses and Boyd handed them over. The teen flashed her eyes and squealed. “Oh my god! It looks like I’m in Ironman’s helmet!”

“No way! Pass them up!” Isaac tried them on and had the same reaction. “Those are really cool.” The blonde passed them to Boyd. 

For the first time in years Derek felt as if his life was on track, he felt happy. Seeing his betas talk amongst themselves and seeing the contentment in their faces made something in his chest uncoil. Derek also realized that this is the first time he ever saw his pact this relaxed around him. 

Their bond was relatively new so it made sense that they needed time to get used to and accept Derek as their alpha but with the way they reacted to his return he thinks that they’re passed that. 

Derek stood up and stretched once more. “Now I’m going to shower and sleep. See you in the morning.” He flashed his eyes at them and they all flashed theirs back. 

“Nite, Derek!” They all hollered as he climbed the stairs to reach sleep’s sweet oblivion.

***

The day of the third trial arrived and Derek felt confident. He and Stiles weren’t allowed to see each other because of the competition but Stiles sent messages to Derek through Scott who talked to Isaac who passed the messages to Derek.

Isaac had laughed so hard he cried when Scott confessed that he had to deliver the gooiest love message to Derek directly because he’s made Stiles do so when he was winning over a girl named Allison. 

The message was sweet, too sweet actually but he had to admit that the fact that Scott was incredibly uncomfortable relating the message made it really funny. If Derek didn’t know better he’d say Stiles made it gag worthy just to make Scott feel what Derek imagine Stiles felt when he played messenger.

The horn sounded and his mother took the stage.

“Welcome all to the third test of The Contest, the test of knowledge.” There was loud applause and his mother continued. “Competitors, you are tasked with presenting the omega you wish with one gift and this gift will be measured by the level of importance the omega gives it. You will only be able to ask one question regarding what to get by asking one of the three people accompanying the omega today. You may not ask for an explanation to the answer you receive. Lastly, after you get your answer you will have three hours to locate, create or buy your gift and present it to your omega. Good luck.” 

Derek checked the list this morning and there are only two other alphas still vying for Stiles, Kali Terrell and Kyle Parrish. 

Much like the past trial he watched others go first and paid attention to the types of questions asked to make sure he asked a decent one or at least something original.

When the dimpled omega stepped up to the stage with what looked like his parents and a short red head that crossed the stage as if it was a runway, Derek paid attention.

Five alphas still fought for his affection and the beta went last because he won the fight and already has an advantage over the rest in this category. 

All the alphas asked his family and friend questions about his hobbies and passions and they answered with complicated mathematical theories and complex computer algorithms that left the alphas, and a majority of the crowd, confused. 

The beta, on the other hand, was trying not to outright laugh at his competitors. When it was his turn he asked the omega’s mother, “Mrs. Māhealani when was the last time you saw your mother?”

Everyone on stage, except the red head, looked surprised. “I haven’t seen my mother since Danny was five, so 13 years.” She answered with sadness.

Jackson bowed his head respectfully and the clock for Danny’s gift began. All the competitors ran out of the field except for the beta who just made a phone call and walked towards the parking lot. 

There were only fourteen omegas this year so the Q&A passed rather quickly. The Battle Royale had lasted for a whole week. Before Derek knew it, it was Stiles turn.

Since Derek won three day’s of Stiles’ company, Kali was the first to ask a question. 

“This question is for Scott.” The young alpha stepped forward. “Where was the last place Stiles felt truly happy?”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck and answered, “I kind of feel like a jerk for saying this but I’m supposed to be like 100% honest. Last place that Stiles felt so happy he could burst was at San Diego Comic Con.”

Derek tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to escape him and Kali huffed and tried to ask, “How about before—“

“Apologies Kali, you only had one question.” Talia interrupted. She nodded at Parrish and the deputy stepped forward.

“My question is for the Sheriff.” The older alpha stepped forward. “What’s the code to your storage locker? You don’t have to say it out loud you could just write it down.” Everyone began to murmur but the Sheriff shrugged and asked for a pen and paper. He gave it to the deputy and it was Derek’s turn. 

“My question is for Mrs. McCall.” The Sheriff went back to his spot and the nurse came forward. “What’s Stiles most prized possession?” 

He wanted to ask Melissa because Scott would’ve mentioned something superficial like a game and the Sheriff didn’t seem like he’d know how to answer that since in their little road trip Stiles kept changing his favorite part of the trip every so often. No, Melissa would be the one who would have the best idea.

The woman rubbed the bridge of her nose and groaned. “The bane of my existence, that death trap of a jeep.”

“Hey!” Both Scott and Stiles exclaimed at once. 

Derek didn’t expect that. A car? 

The horn sounded and the clock on Stiles timer began to tic down. Derek began to move towards his car when his betas flanked him on both sides. 

“What do you need us to do, boss?” Erica asked like a soldier waiting for her orders.

“Should I just buy him a car?” Derek asked.

“No!” The three beats said at once and Derek stopped in his tracks.

Isaac spoke first. “I have no clue why but the man loves that jeep. His dad even offered him a better used car but Stiles refused even when the damn thing left him stranded for the 50th time.”

“My suggestion? Offer to fix it or restore it to its former glory or whatever.” Erica chirped in. 

He looked at Boyd. “I’m with Erica on this one, you can’t fix that thing in three hours.” 

“ _Fuck_. What else can I get him?”

The three betas looked at each other and began to murmur a bunch of things ranging from baseball bats to curly fries and Derek kept looking at the countdown clock he’d set on his phone. 

“Oh!” Erica jumped. “His _father!_ ”

“I’m pretty sure the guy has his father, Erica.” Isaac retorted dryly.

“No, you idiot! What does Stiles worry about most in the whole world?”

“His dad.” The three men answered in unison. 

“Exactly! So here’s what I’m thinking.”

***

The three hours ran out way to fast but Derek was able to get his gift in order and onto the stage in time.

When the last alphas arrived with the gifts for the final omega, the ceremony commenced. Talia took the stage again and addressed the crowd. 

“Welcome back, I hope the three hour time frame was enough.” She chuckled at the multiple groans from the competitors. “Now it’s time for the omegas to open and rate their gift. Only the top two gifts will move on, no matter if you were the winner of the second task.”

Derek wanted to know what Jackson had done for his omega. The guy seemed to know exactly what to get Danny. 

After the first few people were done, Talia took the stage with the dimpled omega. “Danny these five gifts are presented to you. You may not know who gave you what until you choose your top two choices and of those two, the alpha who gave you your favorite will be able to spend the day before the finale with you.” 

The omega nodded and was shown the table filled with gifts. The first three looked like laptops and he passed them over, one was an Armani suit and the last one was an envelope. Danny opened the envelope and muttered something in what Derek can only guess is Hawaiian? 

“Mom, Dad, look!” He passed the envelope to his parents and his mother began to cry. His father smiled until the crowd saw where Danny got his dimples. 

“What did you receive, Danny?” The omega turned to Talia and apologized. 

“Sorry, uhh, they’re tickets. Two week all expense paid trip to Hawaii. I can see my _family_ again.” The omega smiled and stared right at Jackson who looked bored standing next to his competitors who were staring daggers at him.

“Do I need to ask what were your top gifts?”

The omega laughed. “Well the tickets are my favorite and I really liked the suit.”

“May I ask why not the computers? Since you family spoke of your technological hobbies.” Talia inquired.

“I already have a computer modified to the software that I designed. Doing that all over again to another computer would be a hassle.” 

“Of course. Thank you, Danny. Well, Mr. Whittemore, you’re on a roll with this young man.” Derek’s mother addressed the beta that just gave his competitor a cocky smirk. “Mr. Carver, you advance to the final round. Danny, you may take your gifts and step down.” 

After a few other omegas, it was Stiles’ turn. Talia repeated the rules to Stiles and the omega nodded that he understood and approached the table. The first gift was a small box he opened it and pulled out a car key. He clicked it and a car beeped in the parking lot and Stiles let out a wolf whistle. “Sweet ride. I’ve never even been inside a Mercedes before.” 

He picked up Derek’s present next and Derek could feel his heart pounding so hard his ribs were going to bruise.

It was a large manila envelope with all the paperwork Derek managed to do in three hours. 

“Holy shit!” The omega gapped at the paperwork and kept looking at paper after paper.

“May I ask what you’re reading Stiles?” Talia questioned. 

“Huh?—Wha—Oh! It’s anonymous donations to the Sheriffs department. New Kevlar vests, weapons from Argent Gun’s and Ammo, requests to outfit every vehicle with bullet resistant glass, the works!” The omegas eyes kept roaming through all the documents. 

“And why does this mean so much to you?” Derek’s mother asked with clear amusement.

“My dad’s the Sheriff.” Stiles looked back to his father and waived him over. There were aww’s coming from the crowd as the pair hugged and Talia made Stiles move on to the final gift. 

It was a small rectangular figure wrapped in delicate paper. Stiles opened it with care and when he saw whatever it was he stumbled back until his father caught him. He was clutching the object to his chest as he began to nod at whatever his father was whispering in his ear. 

The crowd began to gasp and gossip about what it could be that upset him. Derek wanted to go up there and make sure Stiles was ok. He began to move forwards when Erica spoke up from his right.

“Don’t you dare! You’ll get disqualified!” The blonde hissed. Derek stopped, gritted his teeth and watched Stiles look at the object in his hands once more.

“How? Where?” The omega asked his father with tears running down his face. 

“Stiles, do you wish to stop?” Talia asked the teen, her face filled with concern. 

“What?” He asked Derek’s mother and then shook his head. “No, sorry, I’m fine I just got caught off guard.” He turned the object over and Derek saw that it was a picture frame with a photograph of a small baby holding the steering wheel of a blue jeep while a woman who looks so much like Stiles held him steady and smiled at the camera.

“It’s a picture of my mom and I when I was a baby. Almost everyone knows she died when I was a kid and after the big storm four years ago we lost almost all of the pictures we had of her.” His voice broke at the end and he turned the picture around to stare at it some more.

“Stiles, which were you favorite gifts?” Talia asked in what can only be described as a nurturing tone. Stiles seemed caught off guard with the question and stared at Derek and then back to the car key. 

Fuck, if he thought Derek bought him the car and picked it, he’s screwed.

“Please answer honestly.” Talia implored.

“The picture is my favorite, and so are the donations to the Sheriff’s department.” More tears ran down his face and Derek let go of the breath he was holding. 

“Well Stiles, the picture was a gift to you from Deputy Parrish and the donations were given to the department by Mr. Hale.” Stiles looked straight at Derek.

“Really?” He gasped. 

The elder alpha chuckled, “Yes, Stiles. Now please gather your gifts and you may step down.”

“I guess it’s just you and me, Hale.” Parrish walks up to him with a sincere smile. 

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and put on what his sister called his perma-glare. “Guess so.”

“I wanted to thank you for the donations to the department. I’m serious, we needed that and I know Stiles will be beyond grateful that you did that to help protect his father.”

Derek nodded and the Deputy nodded back until they both heard someone calling for Parrish. 

The deputy barely turned around before he had an armful of Stiles wrapped around him. It wasn’t until he noted that Stiles was crying that Parrish reacted. 

“Hey Stiles, are you okay?”

“Thank you.” He wept.

Understanding crossed the alphas’ face and he hugged him back. “It was no problem.” He whispered. 

“How did you _find_ it?” He asked in between sobs. 

Derek wanted nothing more than to rip him out of Parrish’s arms and console the boy himself but he reigned in his emotions. After a moment he thought about leaving the two of them alone but his wolf refused to budge and leave his omega alone with another alpha. 

_He’s not ours yet._ He tried to remind his inner wolf. 

“Scoured every inch of your father’s storage unit until I found it.” The deputy answered, still not letting go of Stiles. “It was crammed as a place mark in a cookbook.” 

A new wave of tears came from the omega and Derek wanted to throttle the alpha for upsetting Stiles more. Parrish wrapped his arms tighter around the omega and turned so that Derek didn’t have a direct view of Stiles. Derek felt his eyes bleed red but he didn’t move.

Almost ten minutes passed before Stiles spoke again. In that time the Sheriff, Melissa and Scott showed up and Stiles refused to let go of Parrish. Stiles blew his nose on the napkin Parrish had produced out of nowhere and mentioned that his mother did that a lot. 

“Did what?” The deputy inquired as he threw the napkin into a trash bin a few feet away.

Stiles sniffled. “I was reading The Wonderful Wizard of Oz when I was twelve and found a picture of her and dad making faces at the camera and I broke down right then and there.” 

“Hey don’t worry, okay? We have all day tomorrow to talk about it. Sound good?” Parrish kept stroking Stiles back in a comforting manner and Derek’s mood kept deteriorating. 

Stiles gave the alpha a weak smile, nodded and slowly let go of Parrish. His eyes were still shiny with tears and his nose was read and puffy when he turned to Derek.

“Thank you for helping to protect my dad.” Stiles voice was hoarse from all the crying and every piece of Derek wanted to shelter him.

Derek took his hand, squeezed lightly and solemnly promised, “Always.”

A few tears fell from the omegas face and Scott took his other arm. “Sorry, buddy, but we have to go.” Stiles nodded and leaned into his best friend as they walked together towards the Sheriff and Melissa.

“Looks like I need to plan an entire day of fun to make him feel better.” The deputy mentioned casually and walked away.

Derek wanted to choke him. 

A hand on his shoulder made him growl.

“Whoa there, Big Bad, I’m not the enemy.” Erica said gently. 

Derek turned around and his betas where standing there with their hands in their pockets. 

Isaac stepped forward cautiously. “Well, he really liked your gift.” 

“Not enough apparently.” He grumbled.

“Not fair, boss! Parrish used the dead mom card.” Erica complained while kicking at nothing with her high-heeled boots.

“I don’t think losing your mom counts as a card.” Boyd corrected.

“You know what I mean.” The blonde muttered. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Isaac piped up and put his arm around Derek’s shoulder. “He got Stiles a picture, a great picture mind you, but at the end of the day it’s just a photo. You, true alpha of our hearts, got his father protection. I think that when he gets over the shock of seeing a piece of his mom, he’s going to appreciate your gift more. How’s Deputy Parrish going to beat that?”

The point didn’t make Derek feel better but at least he felt less likely to commit a murder with the slightest provocation.

Erica skipped over and put her arm around Derek’s waist. “Isaac’s right, boss. You totally won him over if those disgustingly cute messages McCall keeps giving us say anything.” 

Derek snorted. “Whatever. Let’s go home.”

***

The day before the final, Derek went to his regular gym with the goal of working his body to exhaustion so he wouldn’t think about Stiles spending the day with Parrish.

He was on the treadmill thinking about passing by the bar later in the day to see how Laura was holding up managing the bar and the club at the same time but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Derek slowed down to a jog and answered.

“Hello?”

“Guess who just walked into my restaurant.” Derek lost his footing and almost fell on his face. He jumped from the treadmill and began to pace around the machine to calm down his heart rate.

“Who?” He panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Eww what are you doing?” Cora asked with revulsion. 

“Hunting down your sense of humor, but it’s no use, no one ever gets it.” He said dryly.

“Ha. Ha. _Anyway_ , a certain deputy just walked in to the restaurant with a particular omega.” Derek couldn’t help the quiet growl that escaped his lips. “That’s what I thought. I’m going to make sure Greenberg serves them, it’ll be a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Cora.” He warned. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose already feeling a headache coming on. Greenberg is a waiter that they turned into a busboy that has caused so much damage it’s a wonder he keeps coming back to work since his whole paycheck goes into paying for all the plates he drops. “Just leave them alone. I don’t want Stiles to have a bad night.”

“Ugh gross, that was so sweet I almost gagged.” She teased. At his warning growl she conceded. “ _Fine_ , I’ll get Heather to serve them, everyone loves her. You’re too good a person, big bro. How did _that_ happen?”

“Bye, Cora.” He hung up at the sound of his sister’s snicker. 

Derek felt his instincts howling for a fight. He was pissed that not only was Parrish _with_ Stiles tonight but they were in _Derek’s_ restaurant. His wolf was demanding the blood of whoever was invading _his_ turf with _his_ mate.

 _Not mine yet._ Derek kept reminding himself.

He moved into the next room inside the gym to where the punching bag and boxing ring was. 

Just one more challenge and it was over. Just one more challenge and Stiles was his.

***

The morning of the last challenge finally arrived and Derek was grateful. He’d had a fitful sleep, despite being exhausted from a brutal workout.

Cora had called him on his way home and told him that the date didn’t seem spectacular but it didn’t make Derek feel better. He felt odd, hostile and uncomfortable, the opposite of how he’d felt since meeting Stiles.

The horn sounded and his mother entered the stage with a smile.

“Welcome to the final task of The Summer Contest!” There was cheering and clapping from the spectators in the bleachers. “Competitors, your task is to show that you can provide for your mate even in the most dire situations. You all must head into the preserve and hunt down a meal for your omega.”

Derek looked around him and, besides Jackson, there were 24 alphas smirking and making snide comments about how easy this was going to be. Derek on the other hand, lived in the preserve and knew that game at this time of year was scarce. If he headed north long enough he may find some deer, otherwise he’d have to make due with rabbits. 

“Easy-peasy right, Hale?” Parrish remarked while smiling and jumping in place, getting ready for the hunt. 

Derek grunted at the alpha. 

Fuck it. He was going to find a fucking deer if it was the last thing he did.

“Remember, you have until sundown to return with your spoils. Good luck.” And with those final words from the town’s mayor, the horn went off and they all began to run into the forest. 

Derek had been running north for over an hour when he noticed he was being followed. He speed up, took a sharp right and jumped into one of the trees for cover. Derek was surprised to see that it was the young beta coming around the bend.

“Fuck!” He spat as he turned around and tried to sniff Derek out. The alpha saved him the trouble by jumping in front of him from his hiding spot and scaring the crap out of the teen.

“Shit!” Jackson yelled as he fell back on his ass.

“Why are you following me?” Derek leveled a vicious glare at the short blonde while he stood up.

The beta straightened his shoulders and didn’t back down. “You’re a Hale, right? So that means you live in the manor _in_ the preserve. If there’s anyone who’ll find big game, it’s you.”

Derek just crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

Jackson huffed. “Look, I’m a beta alright. I _know_ my limits and it would take me all day to scent out any prey.” Derek arched an eyebrow, wondering how any of that was his problem when the teen huffed. “Look, you find some game first, you take it and leave and I’ll manage. Just—“ The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. “Just point me in the right direction so I at least have a shot. That asshole Ethan doesn’t deserve _my_ —doesn’t deserve Danny.” 

Derek stared at him for another minute and nodded his head once. The beta looked surprised but quickly put on his neutral expression of boredom.

They both resumed running north until Derek spotted a think creek. Derek stopped running and when the beta looked like he was about to speak Derek stopped him with a finger to his own lips and pointed at the pair of doe’s that were drinking from the stream. 

Derek looked at the beta and let his claws lengthen, he pointed at the pulse on his neck and made a neck slicing motion. Jackson nodded and extended his own claws. 

They separated to approach the deer from either side and kept quiet. Derek saw Jackson on the other side and shook his head once and they both sprang to attack their target. In less than a minute they both had two decently large deer at their feet. 

Derek took his kill and hauled it onto his shoulder. He looked to the sky and turned to the beta.

“We should hurry getting back, sundown is in about two hours.”

The blonde picked up the dead doe and began to walk back the way they came.

It was close to sundown when they got back to the grounds where they were holding The Summer Contest. Derek could hear his mother keeping the crowd entertained while the competitors returned. 

“And another set of rabbits for Caitlin! What do you think, darling?” She passed the microphone to a young girl with tan skin.

“Well, they both got me rabbits so it’ll be hard to make a decision. Then again I think we’re all on the same boat, right guys?” Derek could see that all the omegas were on stage laughing at what the girl said. 

What caught Derek’s attention were all the dead rabbits on the base of the stage. His mother made eye contact with him and gave him a brilliant smile and faced the crowd.

“There they are! We were all worried you two weren’t going to make the deadline but now I see what was slowing you down.”

Derek and Jackson made their may onto the stage, ignoring all the glares from the rest of the alphas, and created a resounding boom by simultaneously dropping their kills at Stiles and Danny’s feet. 

Both Derek and Jackson were sweaty and panting from hiking down the preserve for over an hour carrying the heavy creatures. 

Derek gave Stiles a slight smile. “For you.”

“I can see that.” He said while staring straight at Derek, ignoring the prize at his feet. There was a slight flush high on his cheeks and his mouth was partially open. All Derek could do was remember what they tasted like and hope he could enjoy the sensation again.

From his right a voice asked, “Jeez, Jackson, a whole deer?” Derek could hear the amusement in the dimpled omegas voice.

The beta responded with equal delight. “I’m not good with fish.” The pair chuckled at what was apparently an inside joke.

His mother walked up to them and asked them to step down with the other competitors.

Talia took center stage and addressed the crowd. “The omegas have two hours to reach their decision, I suggest you use the time to make yourselves look presentable.” 

Derek looked around and then looked at himself and yeah, they all needed a serious shower. 

He started walking towards his car when he was assaulted by his betas. 

“Jesus! Way to make everyone feel inferior, boss.” Erica shouted with excitement.

Isaac handed him a towel while he spoke. “Derek, you and Jackson were the only ones that got something other than rabbit and fish.” 

“Someone got a squirrel.” Boyd added and Derek couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him.

***

The omega Jackson had been fighting for took the stage. The short blonde and the alpha, Ethan, stepped forward.

“Ethan, you’re a great guy and an amazing alpha but I’ve made my decision and I choose Jackson. To be fair to you, I want you to know that I chose Jackson when I was 15 years old, and I’ll always choose him. I know you’ll make your future mate very happy with all the dedication you’ve shown us throughout the competition.”

Ethan bowed and stepped back into the crowd while Jackson jumped onto the stage and kissed his omega. The crowd cheered and other people were taking pictures like crazy. It was rare for a beta to beat over 30 alphas for an omega; it might even make the news. Since betas were the predominant status, it served to be a great underdog story.

Derek couldn’t help the smile tugging his lips at the betas smug grin. _Good for him._

Derek’s heart began beating faster as omegas chose their mates and soon enough it was Stiles’ turn. Derek and Parrish walked to the front of the crowd to await Stiles’ decision. 

The omega stepped up to the microphone and tripped over the wires but Derek’s mother caught him before he completely lost his balance and fell. The teen’s face was a bit flushed but he seemed to compose himself quickly.

“This was a difficult choice for me for a lot of reasons.” Stiles turned to face Parrish. “Kyle, I’ve known you since you moved to town last year and we’ve always gotten along. You’ve helped me keep my dad from cheating on his diet and always got me curly fries when you get yourself lunch. You—you dug through an ancient storage locker and found a picture of my mom. I didn’t think I’d see a picture of her being happy like that again.” Stiles shook his head and proceeded. “You’re amazing, thoughtful, brave, nice and you defend me when Scott and I get in trouble.” He concluded with a laugh. 

The alpha chuckled next to Derek and the anxiousness they were both exuding was a palpable thing. Stiles shifted so he’d make eye contact with Derek.

“Derek, for the past few months I was sure you _hated_ me.” That statement perplexed Derek but Stiles went on. “But then you showed up here and fought for me like a total badass, then took me to the number one place on my bucket list and on top of that you—you—God, why does this have to be public?” The omega ran his fingers through his hair roughly. 

There were a few scattered laughs throughout the crowd and Stiles was looking at Derek with such a sincere expression that made Derek’s chest tighten as he continued, “Derek, you saved my friend from a bad situation that most people ignored. When that creep in San Diego was bothering me and I asked you to let me handle it. You actually listened to me.” He stressed the point with an expression of disbelief. 

“That spoke about the kind of person you are, most people I know hardly believe that I can take care of myself and it bothers the hell out of me. You don’t treat me like a helpless damsel that needs to be shielded from the world and, _dude_ , you bought _armor_ for the Sheriff’s Department! _Who does that?_ ” He flailed his arms around to make his point and almost knocked into Talia who just moved back a step before being smacked by a runaway limb. 

“So, after stressing about this for the past week—months, really—and completely useless advice from Scott.” The young alpha look affronted at his friend’s comment from the side of the stage. “I’ve decided to listen to what my mother told me a long time ago.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he spoke, “She told me once that your true mate will surprise you at every turn and they’ll feel and smell _right_ , not only to me but to my wolf as well.” The omega took a deep breath, let it out slowly and Derek could tell that both he and Parrish were holding their breaths. Derek could feel his heart beating out of his chest but he tried to keep his response in check. 

“Derek… it wasn’t until I met you that day by the stream that I understood what she meant.” Derek felt the air leave him as he listened to Stiles’ words. “I choose _you_ to be my mate.” 

Derek hadn’t realized he was on the stage until he had a smiling Stiles in his arms. He could vaguely hear cheering from the crowd as he dipped is head into the omega’s neck and took a deep breath that made him dizzy.

“Ahh, that tickles! Your scruff tickles!” Derek swallowed his laugh as he kissed his omega. My omega. My Stiles. My mate. Mine.

His lips tasted better than he remembered, so sweet and soft, and he could feel Stiles melt against him as he leaned into Derek’s hold. His mate smelled warm, content and so fucking delicious. 

Derek broke the kiss when his mother cleared her throat like she’d done the majority of the night for other united couples. 

“Congratulations, son.” Derek looked at his mom as saw that she was beaming at him with watery eyes. His brows came together at the image of his mother crying but the woman shook her head and dabber her eyes with a napkin. 

“Don’t fret about me, I’m just a really happy mother right now.” She said with a slight sniffle at the end. Derek couldn’t help wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pull him against him. They fit together perfectly. 

Both their packs came onstage for the mating ceremony. It mostly consisted of a traditional oath of protection and love from the chosen wolf and their pack followed by a claiming bite from the mated couple. 

As everyone took their places Stiles began a steady stream of chatter next to Derek. “Wow, I think I over shared. Do you think I over shared? I just got up there and I couldn’t make myself shut up, I mean all I had to do was just say your name and get down but I thought that I should explain myself I guess, I don’t know but I don’t think the town needed to know how I felt about everything and why do we have to do this in public anyway? I mean—“ Stiles kept on babbling nervously and Derek can’t believe he gets to have this forever. 

Stiles is still talking vigorously about how he wished his speech was like Danny’s—Short and sweet, why couldn’t I pull that off? Is it only exclusive for dimpled Hawaiian princes? —when Derek silenced him with a thumb over his lips, his index finger raising his chin a bit, and whispered, “You were perfect.”

The tips of Stiles’ ears turned a lovely shade of pink as he took the thumb into his warm mouth and gave a tentative suck. Derek’s whole body shuddered and the sensation of Stiles’ tongue drawing a circle around the tip of his finger sent a shock down his spine straight to his groin. 

Stiles pulled off the finger and spoke in a low breathy voice, “Of course you’d think that.” He gave Derek a wicked smirk with a teasing glint in his eye. “I picked you.”

The way he was staring at Derek should not be so distracting but the alpha was having a hard time not staring at Stiles’ mouth. 

“Oh God, stop it before I hose you both down.” They both looked to their left as Laura came over to them followed by Derek’s betas. Derek looked to the sky and asked for patience and the presence of mind not to kill his elder sister as he took a step back from Stiles. 

Erica skipped to Stiles and grabbed him by the elbow. “C’mon, Stilinski, let’s get this show on the road so you and Big Bad can bang like rabbits!” 

Stiles faltered at her words and almost tripped on a wire but Erica steadied him with her hold on his arm. The teen began to blush fiercely, and Derek tried to not growl at his enthusiastic beta. 

Talia called them over to their places and as Derek took Stiles’ face in, his radiant smile, faint blush and scattered moles he knew that this was it. This is what he’s been fighting for for the past few months but it’s also what he’s wanted for years. 

Derek thought that when Paige had died all those years ago that he’d never make another connection like this again. His family had begged him to try to find someone but he’d convinced himself that he could be content with loneliness. Then this omega in front of him changed everything. 

Stiles had made Derek smile easily and opened up to him with such ease that Derek found himself sharing more personal things with the omega than with his own family. Stiles seemed to wiggle his way into Derek’s heart by complete accident. 

The Sheriff’s words rang in his mind, _he’s good for you_.

Guess he knew more than Derek did at the time.

As the final words in the ceremony were said, Derek faced his mate. Stiles seemed nervous but his scent radiated excitement as Derek tilted his face to the side—exposing his throat—and laying a soft kiss right on his omega’s jugular. As his lips pressed against his skin he could feel Stiles’ pulse jump and speed up.

Derek’s instinct took over and with a solid bite to Stiles’ neck he could feel the connection between them being solidified. Stiles had tensed for a second before relaxing against his alpha.

Derek felt a waterfall of emotions wash over him as he lapped at his mate’s bite. He kept up the soothing actions until he felt a slight tug at his chest. He could sense that his mate was okay and that neither one of them was experiencing the overwhelming tide anymore, as if Stiles was an extension of him now.

Being linked to the teen felt oddly grounding, like a sensation of calm was surrounding him, which was ironic since Stiles was usually a bouncing ball of energy but right now he appeared relaxed and happy. 

Stiles smile was bright before but now it’s positively beaming.

***

“I want you to fuck me,” Stiles murmured into Derek’s neck. They’d made their way to Derek’s loft after the ceremony. His pack had agreed to stay with his family for the weekend.

Derek inhaled sharply, feeling a surge of desire, then blew the breath out in a soft huff of laughter. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“I have been thinking about this for _months_.” Stiles began unbuttoning Derek’s shirt, pressing his mouth hotly against each bit of skin as he exposed it. “I want you—“ He worked his way down to Derek’s stomach and paused to lick up his abs; Derek shuddered. “—want you inside me, want to feel you... in me, Derek, please? Will you?” He was letting his voice go soft and breathy in a way that was going to make Derek lose his wits instantly. 

“I’d love to.” Derek murmured, voice dropping low, predatory. Derek took Stiles’ hand and guided it to press against the bulge in his jeans.

The very large bulge. 

Derek felt himself begin to break out in a fine sweat as Stiles pressed hard against him. 

“A-all right then.” Stiles swallowed as he opened Derek’s pants, and slid his fingers inside the waistband of his boxers, pulling the elastic out and then down, peering inside.

“Wow,” he said, and skated his fingers lightly up and down Derek’s length, Derek hissed at the contact. 

He stared at he omegas eyes as they glazed over—dilating—and the scent of sex permeated the room. 

Derek gripped his mate’s wrist and pulled him off his throbbing cock. If Stiles kept going Derek’s control would be minimal at best and there’s no way he was going to rush his omega’s first time. 

Derek kissed Stiles deeply, harshly and the omega moaned leaning into the alpha’s body. Derek began to thrust his tongue inside the teen’s mouth, fucking into it like he hopes to fuck into his body later in the night. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and gave as good as he got. 

Derek took off his mate’s shirt and dove in, sucking on a nipple holding him close with one hand while the other unbuttoned his pants. Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair as he let out a wanton moan when Derek flicked his pink peak with his tongue. 

His fingers dug into Derek’s biceps as the man lift him under his thighs, mouth never once leaving his chest, just continuing to lick and nip at Stiles’ nipples.

Derek walked over to his bedroom and carefully laid Stiles down and finished disposing of his and Stiles’ clothes leaving a trail of bites and kisses on every inch of exposed pale skin. 

The omega looked completely debauched underneath Derek that the alpha had to take a moment to get himself under control before continuing. Stiles gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down to nibble at his ear.

“Please, Derek, I’m ready. I want you inside of me. _Please_.” Stiles was rubbing himself against Derek’s thigh so desperate and needy and Derek closed his eyes and physically tried not to buck into his mate.

Derek went back to Stiles neck and breathed, “I’ve got you. Spread your legs for me, baby.” Stiles trembled beneath him and obeyed. Derek shushed and bit into the mark on he made on Stiles’ neck to ground him. 

The omega visibly relaxed and his eyes got that dazed far off look once more.

Derek licked down from the bite on his neck all the way to his mate’s quivering hole that was leaking slick. Derek blew air into the omegas entrance and Stiles gasped and tensed while his hard length dribbled precum. 

Derek then gripped Stiles’ thighs, spread them and licked over his hole. God, he tasted like heaven and the noises he was making were driving Derek to the brink. Derek lapped and lapped at the hole, feeling it relax and open for him.

“You taste so fucking good.” He growled. Stiles made a noise of assent, but jerked a little anyway as Derek spread his cheeks apart and rubbed a finger over his entrance. One fingertip slipped inside for a moment, then Derek withdrew it and Stiles gasped.

“All right?” Derek asked, concerned. “Never done this part before?”

“Not… not with another person,” Stiles admitted. “Feels a lot different when it’s someone else’s fingers. Keep going, please.”

Derek hesitated for a moment, but then complied. His fingertips teased at Stiles’ entrance, tracing the rim, dipping in and out, letting him grow accustomed to being touched there.

“Going to go a little deeper now,” Derek told him, and pushed one finger all the way in.

Stiles shuddered, clenching around Derek’s fingers. “I like that,” he assured Derek quickly. “I—keep doing that. More.”

Derek complied, wordlessly, pressing a second finger in alongside the first, wiggling them gently. He was so hot and _tight_. When he started to slide his fingers out, Stiles gave a whine of protest, which turned into another sort of noise altogether as Derek pushed them back in, beginning to fuck him slowly and carefully with his fingers.

When Derek’s fingers rubbed against that tangle if nerves inside him, Stiles couldn’t keep still. A loud moan escaped him, and his hips began to hitch back and forth, his erection stiffening and steadily leaking more precum.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek’s voice had gone rough and deep. Derek could feel his hand being drenched from Stiles’ slick, he smelled and sounded so ready but Derek had to make sure he didn’t hurt his mate. 

“I want your cock inside me. Do it now? Please?” Stiles whined as he moaned louder. 

Derek gave a groaning sort of laugh. “Not yet. You’re not nearly open enough. I think you’re ready for a third finger, though. Tell me if I’m hurting you, all right?”

Derek wanted the omega to come at least once before he tried to penetrate him. Derek slid another finger inside him, thrust a few times—aiming for his prostate—and Stiles tensed, keened and came all over his chest without his cock ever getting a single stroke. He clenched around Derek’s fingers and Derek groaned imagining what that vice grip would be like around his knot. 

Derek began to suck all of his mate’s release from his chest and carefully slid his fingers out and licked them clean too. Stiles made a strangled sound of protest, feeling much too open and damp and exposed.

“All right?” Derek asked, pausing, and Stiles nodded. 

“Just need a minute,” he said, but his voice didn’t sound like his at all, and the wreaked sound of it made Derek even harder. 

After a few minutes of soft kisses and Stiles catching his breath, Derek moved his mate’s legs until they wrapped around his waist, lined himself up and slowly slid inside.

“Tight,” Derek gasped and Stiles hands scrambles for purchase as they gripped his shoulders. 

“Oh God. You’re so big. _Derek!_ ” Stiles yelled as he came once more, shaking and clenching around Derek and the alpha gripped his mate tight, kissing his mark as Stiles came back down from his orgasm. 

Derek reached around, brushed slick fingers against the place where they were joined and Stiles gave a full body shiver. 

“Want you to come inside me,” Stiles panted, and the look on his mate’s face made the beast within Derek roar with pride. Stiles gave an experimental little shift and they both groaned. Derek tried a tentative roll of his hips.

“ _Fuck_ ” Stiles said, and “ _Yes_ ” and then, “ _Faster_ ”. Derek put all of his weight onto his arms and began to piston into his mate. Stiles felt so fucking good, so tight and wet.

“More, Derek,” Stiles murmured, spreading his legs wider. “I’m, you’re getting me close, it’s so—you’re so big, give me more, _please_ —“ 

“You can feel every inch of me inside you like this, can’t you? You want more?”

Stiles whimpered and nodded, his eyes huge and fascinated now, and Derek lifted one of the omega’s legs over his shoulder and lunged inside with a different angle that should hit his prostate dead on and Stiles screamed in ecstasy. 

“Going to fuck you so hard,” Derek gasped. Stiles moaned and arched beneath him at the words, slippery with sweat and clenching down on him, and oh God, Derek could feel his knot beginning to swell. “Going to make you come, Stiles. Tell me what you want, tell me.”

“Bite me! Please!” Stiles bared his neck and Derek roared so loud the walls shook as he claimed his mate for the third time that night. “ _There_ , right there!—I—I’m—Ahh!”

Derek felt Stiles release approaching and nudged his knot into him just a tiny bit deeper, letting Stiles feel the weight of him all down his body. 

“ _Derek!_ ” He cried as he came and that took Derek over the edge. He felt his knot expand and catch at his mates rim, joining them together. Derek’s orgasm slammed into him and with every clench from Stiles, another pleasurable burst overtook him.

Derek kept grinding into his mate, putting pressure on his prostate to help him ride out his release until Stiles begged him to slow down.

Derek stilled and panted into his mate’s chest. He could feel Stiles’ claws releasing his back and the sting felt good. Derek leaned down on his elbows and kissed his mate gently.

“All right?” Derek asked, brushing the omegas hair back from his face, and Stiles nodded. 

Derek moved his hand underneath Stiles’ lower back and held him tight as he rolled them to the side so that now Derek was on his back and Stiles was sprawled on top of him.

“You—you were—that was—“ Stiles tried to speak but Derek could feel his exhaustion through their bond.

“Sleep, well talk in the morning.” He rubbed his mate’s back until he felt Stiles relax.

His mate lifted his head drowsily and gave Derek a soft kiss. “We’re going to be together forever right?”

Derek brushed his thumb over Stiles cheek, returned the kiss and vowed, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment on any thoughts you have on the story!
> 
> You're more than welcome to check out my [tumblr](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
